Destroy me
by silkff
Summary: (Korrasami) It's their first time, but Korra is being a little too cautious as far as Asami is concerned. Based on ehjaybone's headcanon that's been going around and also inspired denimcatfish's artistic take on the same.
1. Destroy Me

Korra

They were finally alone, after days of playful flirtations in the spirit world. Asami, and herself, at night. Together. Korra gulped. She was trembling, though she tried to hide it.

_Just be cool, Korra…_

Asami had taken them to one of her quiet retreats, a place she frequented when she needed to study outside of the city. A cosy cabin, with a stack of logs in a fireplace which had taken only a few seconds for Korra to set ablaze, hues of orange flickering against the wooden walls, and against Asami's ivory skin.

Korra was mesmerised, and not for the first time. It was something about her eyes, the way they just drew you in, an almost physical pull that Korra couldn't help but respond to. The intense look was amplified further by the stark contrast of shadows and fire, and those lips were more inviting than ever.

_You're so beautiful…_

Korra was drawn, like a moth to a flame. Her arms were around Asami, even though she didn't recall moving. Asami paused to stare back into her eyes for a few moments, and Korra could feel her pulse quicken, becoming a maddening thump in her chest and her neck. Their lips met, and whilst it wasn't their first kiss, it was definitely the first time Korra had felt this level of intensity.

Asami's lips were pressed tightly against her own, and her arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Korra was overwhelmed with their closeness, the warmth of Asami's body, her alluring scent, and she let out a loud groan when their tongues met for the first time.

_Is this really happening?_

Between rough, demanding kisses, they managed to shed each other's clothes, layer by agonising layer. And then Korra saw her, all of her. Her mind began to haze, lost in lustful desire, as she began to roam the perfectly shaped curves. Korra's hands trailed up her back, finding skin as soft as silk. She placed her lips at Asami's neck, kissing gently.

_I love you… so much…_

For the first time, she heard Asami gasp. A sweet sound, unfamiliar but entrancing. "Are you okay?" Korra whispered, feeling suddenly concerned that she could be moving too fast. Her hand paused on Asami's thigh, where she dared not venture further, "is this alright?" she asked. Asami was eerily quiet. Korra paused and tilted her head down, afraid she had overstepped a boundary, "Asami?"

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Asami's fingers against her chin, lifting her head, so that their eyes could lock. Asami had an expression she'd never seen before, a new level of intensity bore into her.

_Is she… angry?_

::

Asami

She thread her fingers into Korra's hair, never leaving her gaze, "Korra," she said, her voice so deep she barely recognised it as her own, "Listen carefully."

_I can't hold back anymore…_

Her heart pounded as she summoned the courage to voice her desires. Every day in the spirit world had made her long to feel Korra's flesh against hers all the more. She wanted her, more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life. The words spilled out as if by themselves, "I want you to…"

She paused, afraid to speak, afraid of how badly she needed to feel Korra's touch. But her desire won out, and her fingers tightened in Korra's hair, "_… destroy_ me." The last words escaped in a half-hiss, half-whisper. Asami felt a brief pang of fear, wondering if she'd taken this too far.

_Please, Korra…_

Asami bit her lip and shivered as she watched as Korra's expression shift from innocent concern into something new, something exciting and exhilarating that she never thought she'd see on her face. Desire. _Need_.

Korra grasped her wrists, forcing her to the bed, and began to assault every scrap of flesh she could find with her hungry lips and teeth, starting where she'd left off, at her neck.

_At last…_

Asami couldn't help herself as her body reacted of its own accord, her torso arcing as Korra's lips found her breast and stiffened nipple. Soft moans and words of encouragement escaped her lips, "don't stop…"

_At last._

She felt warm lips trail downwards, placing light kisses against her torso and then her abdomen. She tilted her head up to look down, and her heart was set ablaze by the fierce, passion fuelled expression in those crystal clear blue eyes. Her head thumped back into the pillow as Korra moved her lips towards their target.

_Is this real..?_

Asami cried out as she felt wet pressure slide against her clit, and Korra's grip tighten around her thighs, pulling her sex into her mouth, "oh… f…fuck.." she stammered, threading her fingers into Korra's hair and rocking her hips forwards.

_I love you so much…_

Korra's tongue was relentless, and Asami was trying to hold back, trying to make this moment she'd waited so long, so patiently for, last as long as possible. But with each circle of her tongue she felt herself groan louder, and the aching throb within her grow in intensity. The steady, persistent rhythm of Korra's tongue was almost too much to bear, and despite her best wishes, Asami found herself spiralling further and further out of control. She clutched Korra's hair, fingers kneading into her scalp as her hips danced against her mouth.

When she felt her hot tongue dart inside of her, Asami couldn't hold on any longer. Her head tilted back, mouth agape in a wordless scream, hands pressed down into Korra's head as her dull throb deepened into an aching, relentless release, the sensation of Korra's tongue sliding between her clit and her centre now unrecognisable, replaced by nothing but the feeling of sheer ecstasy pulsing between her thighs.

Moments passed. Asami lay back, eyes closed, lost in a daze. As her breathing returned to normal, her vice grip in Korra's hair softened into a gentle caress. Korra slowly, softly kissed her way back up her torso and rested against her frame, drawing delicate circles around her skin with her fingertip. "That was amazing…" Asami whispered.

Korra propped herself up on one elbow, trailing a finger across her cheek, "No, you're amazing…" she countered, smiling, before closing in for another kiss.


	2. Your Turn

Korra was still trembling from her exertions moments ago. She closed in to kiss Asami, and immediately felt fingers sliding into her damp hair, caressing her neck. As Asami's tongue found her own, she moaned, and the kiss soon became more desperate.

She'd waited so long for this. She'd been afraid, almost terrified at first. Scared she'd hurt Asami, somehow. But Asami had found a way to easily turn all of that around, and Korra had lost herself completely. The memories were still ablaze in her mind, her sex burning with desire at with the memories of Asami's sweet taste, and her delightful moans.

_It was so good…_

Asami had rolled herself above Korra during the kiss, whilst she'd been lost in thought. Her mouth was pressed hard against her lips, and Korra slid her hands around Asami's waist, pulling her body closer, "_Your turn_…" she heard Asami whisper against her ear, and Korra moaned at the words. Asami pressed her shoulders down and stared into her eyes.

Korra took a moment to gaze up at the beauty above her. She had bright flushed cheeks, and her gorgeous green eyes were slightly lidded, looking back down at her. Her mouth twisted into a smile as she lowered her head and kissed Korra, then she moved her mouth, trailing kisses across Korra's cheek and to her neck. A shiver ran up Korra's spine as teeth dug into the soft flesh there, and she grasped at Asami's back, suddenly needing more. _Much more_.

Asami seemed to sense her need, and guided her lips slowly down Korra's shoulder blades and towards her sensitive breasts. When Korra felt teeth lightly clasp at her stiffened nipple, it was although a shock ran through her whole body. Her frame reacted completely by itself, torso twisting upwards and her arms pulling Asami closer still. She felt Asami take her entire breast into her mouth, running circles with the tip of her tongue.

_Don't ever let this stop…_

Korra rocked her torso into the warm wetness of her mouth, lightly gasping at the sensation. Asami moved a hand to the other breast, tweaking the nipple with her thumb, causing Korra to moan again. She felt a hand press her torso down into the mattress, and the other hand leave her breast to trail down to her abdomen... She felt a quick, brief jolt of pressure slide across her clit and suddenly felt fingers thrust into her slick entrance, pressing deeply. "Fuck!" Korra cried, clutching at Asami's back. No sooner had the hand granted her a moment's pleasure, than it had retreated.

She opened her eyes to see Asami raise herself from her breast, wearing the wickedest of grins.

Asami held her gaze as she returned her hand, this time only glancing a fingertip across the sensitive bud, but even that was enough to force Korra's eyes closed, a guttural moan to leave her lips, and her head to thump back against the pillows. Again, the hand moved away, but instead, she felt Asami's lips trail across her torso to the other breast, soon capturing the hard nipple.

Korra gasped, her hips dancing into nothing. She was being teased, and she knew it. She had been desperate for release ever since Asami had frantically come against her mouth, and this was just too much, "Stop… teasing…" she whispered, a quiet, but urgent plea.

In response, Asami growled and returned her hand, this time sliding two fingers deeply inside of her and applying much needed pressure with her palm. Korra thrust her hips into the welcome hand, moaning loudly this time. Again and again her hips danced upwards, each time fingers and palm reacting and pressing down into her. She felt herself starting to reach her peak, her wetness spilling over, but then the hand was withdrawn.

"No…" she groaned, and opened her eyes to see that yet again Asami was teasing her, and clearly enjoying every minute of it. Korra was too far gone, and found herself grabbing Asami's wrist and forcing it back to her sex. Asami was the one to moan this time, "fuck, Korra…" she half-whispered, as her hand returned to Korra's wetness.

_I need you…_

Korra held her hand above Asami's and forced her palm down. She bit into her lip and moaned as she felt two fingers slide back into her. She used her own hand above Asami's to rock her hips against, and at the same time her other arm was behind Asami's back, pulling her torso nearer to her own. Asami was clearly lost in the moment too, her eyes glazed over, her smirk gone, and gasps of pleasure escaping her lips as she rocked her own hips into Korra's thigh.

_You feel… amazing…_

She felt agile fingers thrusting deeply inside of her, strands of her dark hair gliding over her face, and Asami's damp palm rubbing into her clit. Her wetness had overflowed to the point where she could even feel her upper thighs glistening with moisture. As she continued to thrust into Asami's wet hand, the individual sensations died out, replaced with a glowing, throbbing and urgent well of desire. Korra's hips buckled and she cried out, her nails digging into Asami's back and clawing against the soft flesh, her sex pulsing over and over as she rode out the intense sensations racking through her body.

_I'm lost in you…_

Asami slumped against her, keeping her hand in place. Korra was panting, trying to return her breathing to normal. But then she noticed a strange, fluttery itch beneath Asami's hand, an itch that soon exploded into a new throb of desire, and she coaxed Asami's fingers back inside of her, electing a gasp from the other woman. She rode against her hand again, this time finding a less intense but equally enjoyable climax moments later.

When the second, unexpected orgasm had faded, Korra found herself too spent to even speak. Asami cuddled herself against Korra's shoulder, and moments later the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

-= fin =-


End file.
